creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Worlds
Basic information about game worlds Each Creativerse game world is 10240 × 256 (height) × 10240 blocks in size, divided into 20 × 20 (400) areas, and each area is divided into 8 × 8 = 64 possible claims (25 600 all in all). Creativerse game worlds are vast enough to provide billions of all types of natural blocks, but not as large as the maximum size that game worlds can have in Minecraft, which also are not infinite/boundless (because of "fake chunks"), despite what popular myths allege. Template worlds Currently created new Creativerse game worlds are NOT generated procedurally nor randomly. Instead Playful provides basic template game worlds for Creativerse '''from which one will be chosen randomly and copied in order to become a new world whenever a player starts to play Creativerse for the first time. F2P players can only own one game world that has been randomly "assigned" to them. Each newly "assigned" starting game world is an exact "clone" of one of the current template-worlds RW5-RW8 (see images on this page). These 4 template worlds have been "generated" internally at Playful Corp. - and all of these game worlds feature all known biome types. The maps of these worlds are exactly the same down to every block and drop liquid, except for any content that appears or changes after world creation (like spawning mushrooms, flowers, treasure maps, crops, etc.). Players who bought the Pro DLC can create more game worlds. than their starting world - up to 12-15 worlds. Since February 19th 2020, "Pro" players can directly select a map type when creating a new game world. You can find zoomable maps of all the currently available worlds on entuland's Map Viewer: http://entuland.com/creatimap/?rw=1 RW 5-8 are the newest template worlds that came into existence with update R29 on February 24th 2016. RW 1-4 are older template worlds and weren't used after update R29 until update R65 on February 19th 2020. With update R65, two Flat World templates were also introduced - they consist of 15 layers of either grass or sand on top of the fossil layer. There are even older templates that were used during Early Access and only provided much less biomes, tree types etc., until the big "Biome Update" R14 on April 8th 2015. These templates are not available for new world creations any longer. However, no player game world was ever deleted (wiped) by Playful since the beginning of Early Access. Only players themselves have sometimes deleted some of their own game worlds ever since. So some of the very old game worlds without all the newer biomes (Savannahs, Jungles, Swamps, Canyons etc.) have been saved, even though their templates are not used anymore for creating new worlds. If you're interested in how they looked like, you can ask around and visit one of these worlds if their owner permits you to. While randomly generated game worlds add a touch of challenge and surprise to the sandbox gameplay, template worlds on the other hand ensure a balanced gaming progress. Also, players can orientate themselves more easily if they compare any of their world maps with the known map of the according template world outgame. Single player and multiplayer game worlds When creating a new world, even as an F2P player, you can provide your game world with a password and then play on it all alone. After sharing your password with other players, they can then visit your world and play there - even at times when you as the world owner/creator are not online. Your world can be made "public" too, if you check the button next to this game world option (press ESC, then click on "EDIT WORLD" under the image of the world). In this case, your world cannot have a password. If you want to play on a public player world of other players, you can find a list by selecing "Worlds" in the main menu and then click on the TAB "public" above. You can find descriptions of public worlds in the official forums too: http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/4/ Playful's official public worlds Playful has created a number of unmoderated public worlds that were called "social worlds" initially. You can still play on one of those, even though they are quite empty nowadays since players prefer moderated worlds, meaning player worlds with active owners. To find a list of social worlds, exit your game world to the main menu, click on "Worlds" instead of returning to your world and write "@playful" into the search array to search for these open worlds created by Playful. If you can't enter the @, then mark it in here and copy it to the game with "Ctrl-C" and "Ctrl-V". On these social worlds, PvP is disabled by default, everyone is set to "Builder" permission rank, fire spreading and corruption spreading are enabled by default. No "Pro" game world options are active. Newer official game worlds created by Playful ("A Playful Guy") are PlayfulverseRW5 - RW8, these are moderated by volunteers. More information about these game worlds can be found here: Playfulverse RW5 Playfulverse RW6 Playfulverse RW7 Playfulverse RW8 Game worlds of F2P players F2P Creativerse-player will currently start playing on one randomly chosen copy of one of the four template-worlds RW5-8 that they can then moderate. F2P players cannot "create" more worlds for themselves to own and moderate. However, they can additionally always play on any other world of other players, as long as this world is '''public or they had been invited by receiving the password. They can also play on social worlds created by Playful. Please note that items are not "transferable" between game worlds. So please don't claim any login chests on game worlds where you do not plan to stay and play, because the claimed items and bundle containers with items inside will stay in the inventory of your player character on the game world where you claim the items. After learning recipe books or recipe pages, their "knowledge" is transferable though. Your quest progress is also not bound to any specific game world. F2P players who have already created worlds before August 2nd 2016 and have never paid any money in the Store have kept their old worlds and have also been given a "standard" world additionally to that too, but they cannot create even more game worlds currently, unless they pay to be promoted to "Pro" players. If you are one of these players, you might find yourself (rather your player character) on a new world when starting the game; but if you exit this world and search for your own worlds (click on "Play" and then on the TAB above), you will see that they are all still there. Game world options for F2P players: * "Visitors Only" ("Default to Visitor") will disable digging and fighting for all guests until you will promote them to higher permission ranks * "Disable Explosives" - this does not apply to throwable bombs, but to explosives that could damage the environment. All kinds of TNT cannot be activated after being placed, and Excavators cannot be activated to remove blocks * "Disable Fire Sim/Spreading" - open fire from torches, fire pits, campfires etc. cannot set inflammable blocks on fire, so fire cannot spread over all adjacent inflammable blocks. Fire Bomb cannot set any inflammable blocks/liquids on fire, but can still melt Snow and Ice, as well as transform Hardened Lava and Coal Nodes * "Disable Corruption Sim/Spreading" - corruptable blocks cannot be corrupted by Corrupted Blocks, Corrupted Water nor Corrupt Obelisks placed next to them. Corrupt Bombs cannot corrupt corruptable blocks either, however Purification Bombs can still purify corrupted blocks and Corrupted Water, and these bombs can also still heal * "Disable PvP Combat" - players cannot hurt other players with Weapons nor throwable Explosives or Rimecones F2P game worlds cannot be deleted, but reset to their original state in the "world" overview accessible from the main menu before entering any game world. Resetting your world will return the world map and everything that was placed into the world to it's original state that it had when you have created your world. It will remove all buildings, close all mineshafts and holes that were dug, re-spawn all ore nodes that were extracted, and remove all objects that were placed into the game world. Resetting a world will also reset the inventory and quickbar of your player character there, will place the touchstone into your quickbar, but will not remove the "knowledge" of any rare Recipe Books and Recipe Pages that you have learnt anywhere, since these Recipes are account-bound after being added to the crafting menu and can be accessed on all game worlds, including those with the "Pro" world option "recipes don't carry over" ("fresh start") enabled. If the game world settings should be unaccessible from ingame, you might have an older F2P game world. Please access your settings from the world list. Alternatively, after updating any of the world options (like the world description or tags), you'll be able to access the options again ingame while playing on this world. Since the game world option "fresh start" is bugged since February 14th 2019, resetting an F2P game world should currently let you keep all unlocked common crafting recipes in your crafting menu. Game worlds of players who paid for Early Access Everyone who has either bought the game in Early Access or has paid any money via Store as an F2P player before August 2nd 2016 has automatically been promoted to the "Pro" player status with all its benefits and the full content of the Pro DLC. Early Access players have also been granted the Gold Pack as a gift, and a couple of Coins for the Store. As a returnee, if you cannot see the Glider and Flashlight icon right away in your equipment slots, you might want to make sure that you have the "Pro"-DLC activated for Creativerse on Steam (check this in your game library and click the box in order for the check mark to appear) that you have received for free. Game worlds of players who bought the "Pro"-DLC Creative players who bought the Pro DLC have a "Pro"-status and can "create" up to 12-15 game worlds that they can moderate and "configure" with many more options than the basic world options. You can find these options by pressing "ESC" and then clicking the button "EDIT WORLD" below the image of the game world (that can be customized). "Pro" game world options: * "Fresh Start" ("World Bound Recipes") can be disabled, so that all common crafting recipes that have been unlocked in any other game world/s will be unlocked on this game world too when entering it. Rare Recipes from Treasure Chests and certain Creatures, seasonal event recipes and Store-exclusive Recipes are always available anywhere in any case though * "Double Treasure" ("More Treasure") means that more Treasure Chests with occasional rare Recipes and other useful findings in them can be made to randomly spawn in dark places * "Double Regrowth Speed" means that more Flowers and Beeswax can be made to slowly spawn over time on tree Leaves in time, as well as more on blocks of Grass in suitable Biomes. This option might also raise the number of Crops that will randomly grow in the wilderness * "Passive Creatures" ("Peaceful Creatures") means that all Creatures will be set to defensive only, so they won't attack any player characters on this world * "Fewer Creatures" means that only half the amount of Creatures than usual can be made to spawn in this game world * "Low Gravity" - you can lower the gravity of the game world, which will enable all player characters on this world to jump a lot higher than just 2 blocks and will also grant slower descent and safer landing, even though low gravity will not completely negate all falling damage, so falling from very high up still "hurts" * "Skybox" means that an alternative skybox can be selected - for now, only the "celestial sky" is available, where 2 giant planets in the sky during day and night will provide that game world with a decent SF-touch, while otherwise a cloudless clear sky will dominate the sky * "Combat Difficiculty" - instead of the default "average" combat difficulty mode you can also choose either an Hard Mode or an Easy Mode. In "Easy Mode" all Creatures will only hit half as hard as usually in combat and player characters on this world will not drop any items/blocks/materials from their inventory when a player character is defeated, so no "Death Statues" (urns) will appear at all. "Hard Mode" on the other hand means that Creatures will do twice the damage than normally and even all items/blocks/materials from the quickbar as well as the whole equipment of player characters will be dropped into a retrievable Death Statue when they are defeated. * "Pro" players can turn any of their game worlds into Creative Worlds via world options (Press "ESC" and click "Edit World" below your world image). There (at the bottom on the right side), you can select the minimum permission rank that players on your world will need in order be allowed to turn on Creator Mode for themselves on your world. Please note that additionally to that, you can also grant or block creator mode permissions for each player individually on your world by clicking "Players" below your world image and selecting the players individually in the list. Only world owners are allowed to switch the use of Creative Mode on their whole worlds on/off (default is No Creative Mode, as is on all F2P game worlds). Once the world permits Creator Mode, each player who meets the requirements can turn it on and off independently from the world owner, and also in the owner's absence. Creator Mode allows players to alter anything on their own claims, but nothing on other players' claims, no matter the claim permission settings. This also applies to the world owner "Pro" players also receive: * a Glider, available on all game worlds (even public worlds and worlds of friends). Please note that the use of Gliders can be disabled within certain player-made Adventures (mainly to make puzzles more challenging) by their creators. Adventures are time-limited "instances" and will be reset after exit * a toggleable Flashlight for all game worlds. Kindly note that the use of Flashlights can be disabled within player-made Adventures too though * 20 more slots in the inventory (60 slots in summary) * 200 Stamina, twice as much as F2P players have * all maximum Stamina-enhancing Food will grant twice as much Stamina points as for F2P players * a notification "Pro" above the player character, visible in multiplayer * two free player claims on every game world of world owners who will allow players to claim land (however please note that world owners can reclaim other players' claims at any time after banning those players) * other options will become available, often only for a limited timespan, like the Ghostly Flashlight, the Jack-o-Lantern Flashlight, the Steam Glider and the Reaudolph Flashlight that all players can obtain during the seasonal Halloween and Christmas events, but only players who own the Pro DLC can actually use * "Pro" players get a discount on many offers in the ingame Store Please note that you can actually delete all game worlds completely except for the last one that will be reset to its original state when you select this option in the "world" overview that is accessible from the main menu before entering any game world. Online and offline game worlds Creativerse is a multiplayer online game, only accessible via an internet connection and Steam. All game worlds are hosted on the online-servers of Playful with no client-sided "savegames" (as of yet). Currently, there are no plans to make Creativerse into an offline game or to provide "stand-alone" clients, since the game was designed as an online game for Steam with easy multiplayer-access from the very beginning. Multiplayer means: other players can join any game world where they are allowed to enter (by knowing the password or entering worlds that have no password, like all "public worlds" that you can find by clicking the according TAB in the list of worlds), no matter if the world creator/owner is online or not. Any player can play on dozens of worlds parallel with more or less authorizations (permissions) as given by the respective world owner. If a world is password-protected, then players will have to ask for that password first to be able to join of course. Player-limit per game world There is a limit of how many players can actively play together on one world - in order to avoid extreme lags. So Playful capped each game world at 20 players maximum playing online at the same time; although the developers hope to be able to handle more than that eventually in the future for each game world. Playful once said that on social/public worlds only up to 100 players were "allowed" to start, while just 20 players would be able to play there at the same time. This original limit of 100 players has ever since been raised to many hundreds of players, maybe even an infinite number of players, while the limit of parallel access stays. More about the template worlds Current starting templates are RW (or TW) 5-8, images can be found further up on this page. Reference World 5 (also called "template world" 5): http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=638846412 Reference World 6 (also called "template world" 6): http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=638846819 Reference World 7 (also called "template world" 7): http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=638847191 , and Reference World 8 (also called "template world" 8): http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=638847668 For more details as well as for pictures and maps of older template worlds, please visit the official forums: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=634088783 Besides: no, it's not a bug that long strand of Leaves of several really giant Wildwood-trees are reaching from high up to the ground like hanging Vines! They have been designed this way for template worlds RW1-4. Two of these four "older" template worlds (RW3 and RW4) also do not feature any giant Elderwood trees in Savannahs. Coordinates ''' You can take a look at your player character's current location by typing // into the chat and confirming this with "enter"/"return". '''Coordinates are displayed as 3 numbers when typing //, separated with commas: * from East +5,120 to West -5,120, (first number of the coordinates shown) * from the lowest level (End of the world) 0 to +256 to the highest point in the sky (second number) * and at last from +5,120 from North to South -5,120 (third number of the coordinates) By the way: an altitude of 81 blocks and up (usually 81,6 ingame) is "sea level", but if you're swimming in the water of an ocean, your player character will be emerged in the top layer of Water, so the (middle) coodinates will be 80,3 altitude. Since by that you're just a little below the "surface level", the displayed biome will always say "Fossil" (layer), and the temperature will also reflect this. General layer elevations of template worlds RW5 - RW8: Corruption: 0-25 blocks altitude, Lava: 25-40 blocks altitude, Stalactite: 40-62 blocks altitude, Fossil: 62-81 blocks altitude (higher in Mountains and Canyons), Surface: 81-224 blocks altitude General layer elevations of template worlds RW1 - RW4: Corruption: 0-25 blocks altitude, Lava: 25-40 blocks altitude, Stalactite: 40-62 blocks altitude, Fossil: 62-80 blocks altitude (higher in Mountains and Canyons), Surface: 80-160 blocks altitude. Player spawn points The spawn point for each player character who creates a world is randomly chosen, but it's nearly always in Woodlands close to Grassland biomes. Where exactly players will start off on a new game world is supposed make the gameplay-experience of each player a bit more "random" and various in challenge. Visitors will enter a new game world at the first spawn-point of the world-creator. They can then teleport to the Touchstone of the world owner, if that person does permit it (it can be changed by activating the touchstone and toggling the according option). The four template worlds that were added with update R29 are characterized by a bit "rougher" landscapes and significantly more ore nodes than the "older" template worlds RW1-4. However on RW5-8 Iron Nodes cannot be found on the Lava layer, Diamond Nodes do not reach into the Stalactite layer and Corruption layer, and Obsidian Nodes do not seem to reach into the Stalactite layer either. Additionally to that Tourmaline is more rare on RW5-8 because it can only be found on the Lava layer there, not on deeper levels of the Stalactite layer. Bugs at the borders of the game world The lowest layer of all Creativerse-worlds is made of indestructible violet glass-like blocks called "End Of The World". These blocks are not corrupted and will not fill your corruption meter, however other corrupted blocks might do so if they are close to your player character. Graphical bugs tend to happen at level 0, like parts of the screen seemingly being visible below the End-of-the-world-blocks and the like. On some template worlds at the exact coordinate 0,0,0 one of the End-of-the-world-blocks is missing and such forming a small hole that is often filled with either one block of corrupted stone or dirt, which is not a bug per se. If you fill this block with Mineral Water a sparkle will regularly fill the air above it - maybe other liquids / blocks can have the same effect. Unfortunately dying on these blocks or a bit above them can rarely cause the Death Statue to drop below these incorruptible blocks and such get out of reach. On the other hand if you build structures upwards and reach the upmost layers of any Creativerse-world you might again notice graphic-glitches up there that can make blocks directly below you invisible or only half-visible for example. Also take care: it's really cold high up, so your player-character can freeze to death when staying there for too long (this is not a bug, but intended). When reaching the borders of the world to the North, East, South and/or West, there should be fog starting around coordinates of approx. 5000-5100. When venturing into this fog too far, your player-character is supposed to be teleported back to your touchstone. However this mechanism does not always work, especially at night, where the fog might become barely visible, and/or at the corners of the world. Different bugs can happen if you test these limits. Sometimes your view might get all dark-blue with a hint of a starry sky and the ground or water might seem to be gone. If you move your view, you might even not be able to distinguish upwards from downwards any more, and such it might get hard to find your way back. Your player-character could also easily get stuck at the borders (type /stuck into the chat if you cannot move your character nor teleport back), or the player-character can even suddenly die for no apparent reason, while the Death Statue (urn) can be a pain to be regained when this happens. Right at the borders of the world your player-character might lose health without a cause, or your player-character might seem to be able to breath under water, but will still die after a while under water. Cases of Death Statues (urns) appearing out of reach outside the borders of the world after dying close to the borders are known, albeit very rarely, and also Death Statues dropping to the very bottom of the world (End of the World) embedded in (corrupted) rocks. The Death Statue will still be within reach though and can be highlighted by pointing the cursor at it even if you cannot go there with your player character. If you cannot see your Death Statue, then remember that the beam of the Death Statue shines upwards and downwards as well! In this case the Death Statue (urn) usually can be found further upwards in some Cave or the like. Before reporting a non-existing bug, please try to search for your Death Statue upwards along the beam of white light.Category:Gameplay